Talk:Dragonica Wiki
Hey guys, I added few things but only basics. Look at pages : skills and Equipments. I started both. ~shibii new member hi i want to start helping in the creation of Dragonica wiki. first thing; Dragonica and Dragon Saga are the same game. The game is now called Dragon Saga (2010). I noticed was that the first page is wrong. the classes need to be revised because this might cause confusion to new players. i however cannot change it because the page is locked and need the creator to unlock it so i can change it or he himself can do so. thank you and i hope i can be a big help to anyone in the search for knowledge. :Itackas, please sign your comments. You can do so by inserting ~~~~ at the end of what you want to say. Also, I know the main page is outdated. No one accept me is actively editing this wiki, so it doesn't stay... in top condition. I, myself, have a bunch of crap irl, so this thing isn't really a top priority. Anyone who's registered can edit the main page. --Kroova 15:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Gravity Interactive North American Publisher Hello! My name is Tirfing! (also know as WingarGreeter) I am the producer of Dragon Saga! I've started updating the wiki, although I would admit that most of my time is spent with the developers making more updates to the game! Enjoy! Hey there, not sure how the main page gets edited, but THQ*ICE was the North American publisher for Dragonica. Since 2010, Gravity Interactive have been the publisher and developer of Dragon Saga. Website is at: http://dragonica.thqice.com/ Beta Client Download is at: http://downloads.thqice.com/DragonicaOnlineOBTDownloader.exe In addition, the word on the street is that these beta characters will be transferred over into the full version, so people can reserve names now and start playing and not need to worry about losing their progress.--1o.f00t.570rk 16:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) (Updated 2018) Hello I registered, and am unable to edit the main page; also, is it just me, or are there many things that vary between regional versions of dragonica? If so, you may wish to add a regional disambiguation that leads to different 'main pages' for different regions to prevent confusion and overlapping, varying information. Heiler 16:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Merging the Wikis Everything should be renamed Dragon Saga. The name of the game was officially changed when Gravity Interactive purchased it. I've noticed that there are several wikis for Dragonica Online or Dragonica---I prepose we merge them. Articles from the wiki named "Dragonica Online" should be transfered to the wiki named "Dragonica", and the wiki named "Dragonica" should be named, "Dragonica Online", as it is its offical name in North America. On the front page, I prepose that the logo for Dragonica Online should also be put up with the logo for the SEA version of the logo to prevent confusion. In short, we should combine the wikis because it is confusing which one has more information. This one should change its name to Dragonica Online. Multi128 07:35 27 November 2009 (GMT) (Updated 2018)